Only the Beginning
by strawberries888
Summary: Danielle is taken to... Egypt? How did she get there? Why does everyone look like they're from yugioh? Why is she there...? thief bakuraxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, I would be annoying Bakura to no end because it's funny like that…. Moving on.

* * *

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll play Blue Eyes!" a boy yelled victoriously.

"What?! I lost?!" the other boy cried. "No way! You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"SHUT UP!" a girl smacked them over the head.

"What was that for, Danielle?" one of them flinched.

"For being stupid, Phillip. This is ridiculous. In Yugioh, you would have never even played that card, or even have Blue Eyes to begin with. Yet, half of the people around the world own one. It ruins the whole concept of that being a rare card," Danielle crossed her arms.

"You don't even watch Yugioh anymore, so why bother?" Phillip stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, lighten up, Danielle," the boy named Michael patted her shoulder. "It's only a game."

"Well I still think it's an insult to the show."

"Speaking of the show! Did you see the new episode yesterday?!" Phillip shouted with excitement.

"What are you, twelve? Besides, I watch the Japanese version, so I already know what happens," Michael rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Danielle?"

"Idiot, you just said so yourself that I don't watch it anymore, so why are you asking?"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"I'm calling you an idiot!"

"Are you two fighting again?" a girl walked up. "Honestly, this group always argues with each other!"

"She started it," the two boys pointed at Danielle.

"WHY ARE YOU POINTING AT ME!?" she exclaimed.

"It's the Yugioh thing again, isn't it…" the girl known as Ann sighed. "But you don't even watch-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't watch it anymore. But to have and summon cards like Blue Eyes or Exodia so easily is ridiculous!"

"Well, it is just a game. It's the boys in the show you want to pay attention to," Ann winked.

"Not this again…" the three of them mumbled.

"What? There's nothing wrong with Seto at all!" Ann pouted.

"Of course not… Just the fact that almost_ every_ girl is in love with a jerk who thinks he's good at everything," Danielle argued.

"She called Kaiba by his first name… Creepy.." Phillip shuddered.

"Yeah, I'm way cooler than him," Michael grinned.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Danielle and Phillip shouted.

"Well, that's what makes him so great!" Ann huffed. "Think about it! If a jerk like him showed his nice side, then that would be so cool!"

"So now it's to "melt" his icy heart?" Danielle asked.

There was a short pause before the trio busted into laughter causing Ann to growl.

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Listen, Ann. If Mr. Rich-Dude ever shows his nice side, I'll start wearing dresses," Danielle patted Ann on the shoulder.

"Well the in that case, he'll never become nice," Phillip laughed.

The bell rang signaling that break time was over. Every student happily, or grimly walked back into their classrooms. Danielle sat next to Michael and Phillip sat in the back of Danielle. Ann sat in front of Michael. As the teacher began to talk, Michael began to fall asleep. Phillip, on the other hand, decided to organize his dueling deck and think of a new strategy to win a game. Ann was paying attention, but once in a while, she daydreamed about Kaiba.

Danielle merely zoned out the teacher completely. She never really understood anything the teacher said anyways, so she taught herself at home. Danielle watched the clock, as if wanting time to speed up. But of course, the clock stayed the same as always. Her mind strayed to Yugioh.

_Hm.. I heard Michael tell me that the spirit of the puzzle was some sort of Egyptian Pharaoh. That's very interesting. I don't know much about Egyptians, but they do intrigue me._

Her eyes stayed on the clock as it was ticking away. Her mind was now blank and aimlessly stared at it hoping she might fall asleep and wake up at the end of school. But suddenly, her mind was fully awake… She stared hard at the clock. It began to tick slower and slower as each second passed. Danielle looked around and no one seemed to care.

_I guess it's running out of batteries._

But her teachers voice began to slow down as well. Her eyes widened a bit, but she tried not to panic. She felt her forehead to make sure she wasn't coming down with anything, but she wasn't burning up at all. She checked her pulse, and it was normal. So what was going on…?

The clock completely stopped.

There was no talking. No ticking. No noise. Everything seemed to have stopped. However, that did not last very long. Everything turned black. She fell on her bottom as if her desk had completely disappeared. Or perhaps, she had completely disappeared.

"Where am I?" she observed her surroundings.

But what was there to observe? Everything was dark. Empty. Black. Although it seemed empty, Danielle did not let her guard down. It wasn't the dark she was afraid of. It was what was in it. In a blink of an eye, she was no longer standing in darkness. She was standing on

"Sand?" Danielle's eyes widened. "It was black a moment ago. How is this possible?"

It wasn't just the sand that was bothering her. It was the bright glowing sun. She hated the sun because it was bright, and it was extremely hot as of now. Not to mention there was nothing else but sand, sand, and more sand.

"…WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" she shouted into the sky. "This is ridiculous! Of all places I "magically" appear, IT'S A HOT LOCATION!?"

She kicked the sand and walked in a random direction. There was nothing a head of her, but, oh… more sand! The air seemed to be sizzling and blazing from the sun's heat making a reflection of the sand ahead of her. Of course, she knew it was only a mirage and although it looked like water, it was not.

"I'm guessing I'm in a desert then… but where?"

She walked for what seemed like hours. (it has only been a ten minute walk). Danielle felt her blood boil and wanted to wreck something. But she managed to keep her anger down and think about something else.

_Why couldn't Phillip be sent here and be burnt to a crisp?_

Okay, well maybe she didn't completely keep her anger down. She let out a short gasp at the sight ahead of her. Danielle ran as fast as she could with hope stirring in her. She stopped instantly and took the sight in. There were trees and bushes giving out shadows from the sun. And most of all, there was water.

"An oasis… ALL RIGHT!"

Danielle didn't bother to take off her clothes. She merely dived in and popped out of the water gasping for breath. She sighed with relief as her skin cooled down and she calmly floated on the water for some time. After a while, she sat in the shade of the tree to dry off. Danielle leaned back against the tree and relaxed, closing her eyes to rest.

But then, she heard something in the distance. A rumbling noise almost. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the noise. The sand flew up in the air wildly. It was not huge as if it were a sandstorm, but it was there. Squinting her eyes, she saw two horses galloping toward the oasis and of course, two men riding on it them.

"People! Maybe they could-!"

Danielle stopped mid-sentence. Even though she knew they were people, they could be anyone. She looked around for a place to hide, but still spy on them to make sure they weren't bad people. The horses finally arrived at their destination and the two men got off, walking toward the water with their horses. They filled their canteens and let their horses drink. Danielle slowly peeked from behind a large boulder and examined these new arrivals. They wore a strange hat that dangled and reached right above their shoulders. Their chests were bare being that they wore no shirt, and instead of pants, they wore a skirt.

_..A skirt..? No. I think they were called… linen wraps. Egyptians wear that… I'M IN EGYPT!? So, they must be guards. I guess they won't be of any harm as long as I don't make them think I look suspicious._

Danielle was about to approach them until they began to talk to each other. She couldn't understand them at all…

_No! they're speaking their language! They won't understand me at all! I might seem suspicious to them after all… _Danielle sulked.

She watched as they laughed about whatever they were talking about. She had no idea what they were talking about, but for some reason, she didn't trust them. The way the spoke seemed as if they were bragging about something. The stabbing motion with their spears wasn't helping either. She sat back against the boulder thinking about what she was going to do. She peeked over the boulder again, and those men were still talking. Then something caught her eye. Their horses were tied to the trees right near the bushes, and they carried a lot of items. And idea popped into her mind.

**POV of the guards**

"And he begged for mercy!" he cried out.

They both began to laugh at the story and the other replied.

"After a waste of time catching useless thieves, it's good to amuse ourselves with those peasants."

"We could always make them look as suspicious as we want."

"And then what did you do?"

"Well, I took out my spear, which made him whimper in fear, and just when he thought that I was going to stab him, I poked him with the bottom of the spear, and he fainted! Then I took all the money he carried!"

They busted out laughing like madmen. However, they're laughing immediately ceased as they heard their horse cry out. The turned their heads to see someone in a cloak riding off with one of their horses.

"HEY, YOU! COME BACK HERE!" the man cried out.

"My horse!" the other man shouted in shock.

They both hopped on the remaining horse and galloped after this thief. It was hard catching up since the thief had gotten a head start. But they knew well where this thief was headed. They were headed for the city. It was just over the horizon. As they neared the entrance, the thief continued to ride right through the market and somehow managed not to hit anyone or anything.

"He's heading near a dead end! We'll get him there!" the guard growled.

They got closer and closer and the horse finally reeled back and came to a stop.

"We've got him now…" they took out their spears.

They ran up to the horse and glared up at the thief.

"Who are you?!" he cried yanking the cloak off. But there was only a pile of boxes. "What!?"

"He took our items!" the other guard checked the pouches.

"Impossible! Search for him!"

"No. We don't know when he escaped. He's probably long gone by now."

**Regular POV**

Danielle had luckily found a cloak in the pouches and put it over so they wouldn't recognize her. She rode off with the horse, but heard them coming after her with the other one.

"I guess I should've brought the other one with me, too."

She saw a city in the horizon and gaped. She seemed to be extremely lucky today. She rode right through the market and managed not to his anyone because they were quick enough to move out of the way. Danielle glanced behind her and the two guards were still hot on her trail. Since the horse practically knocked everything over, boxes flew everywhere. One box flew right at her, and she caught it. Another idea came to her head. She controlled the horse so it would cause another box to fly at her.

_I only have one chance._

She turned the corner and immediately threw her cloak on the boxes and jumped off the horse into an alley. It hurt, but hopefully, she got away. She moved farther into the alley hoping the guards wouldn't see her. Their horse passed right by the alley. She smirked and cautiously peeked out of the alley. Danielle saw the men take off the cloak only to reveal boxes. Their reaction almost caused her to laugh. They apparently began to argue because they were screaming, but she still didn't know what they were saying.

Danielle reached in her pockets and pulled out a lot of coins from what she concluded as money. She had looked around the market when she was riding the horse and no one seemed to be dressed the same way as her.

"You'd think there would be tourists around here. I guess not. I better change into something else so I could fit in."

Danielle checked to see if the guards had gone. Both the horses were gone, so they must have ridden off. She saw some sort of long cloth hanging over a stand, but it wasn't being sold. It was only for shade. She grabbed one and covered herself with it, walking around the market. People were shouting or merely talking in the same language she did not understand. Danielle walked into what she thought was the clothing store. No one was inside, so she took off the cloak and put it down somewhere.

Danielle looked around for anything that could fit her, but a lot of them were dresses of some sort. The owner behind the counter kept an eye on her, thinking she was a suspicious person. She paid no mind to him though. After looking around the whole store, there were no pants whatsoever. It was either dresses or man skirts!

"Excuse me? Are there any pants around here?" Danielle asked.

**Man's POV**

The man stared at this strange girl. What in the world was she wearing? Did the weavers completely mess up and dropped it on her house so she could wear it? Was she that poor to wear these weird clothing? There was no way she could afford anything here then. The girl approached and asked something in a strange language.

"I don't understand what you're saying. Did your parents abandon you? Perhaps that is why you can't speak correctly?" he asked.

The girl seemed to have realized something and looked distracted.

_So they did… Poor girl. Maybe I could help her._

"My. Name. Is. Abayomi. What. Is. Yours?"

**Regular POV**

Danielle assumed the man was asking something, but she couldn't understand him. She realized that they probably don't speak her language, so she tried to think of something. But then man slowly tried to speak to her. Danielle just stared at him. The man kept repeating Abayomi over and over again and pointed to himself.

_Oh! He's trying to tell me his name is Abayomi. Well, I guess it's worth a try trying to communicate._

"Danielle. Danielle," she pointed at herself.

"Dalila?"

"No. Danielle," Danielle shook her head and said slowly.

**Man POV**

_Poor creature. She can't even pronounce her own name. I guess I may have to teach her a few things. Well, I guess she's here to find clothes, so I'll help her._

The man motioned her to follow him and led her to a certain dress. He took it and handed it to her, but she shook her head.

"Picky, aren't you? Well then, how about this one. It would look lovely on you."

She stared at it, shook her head and pointed to what her legs were wearing.

"You want to wear something like that strange thing? My, my, you are a strange girl after all," he couldn't help but chuckle.

A lot of girls would love to get anything from this store, and here she is, wanting anything _but _a dress.

"I'm afraid the only thing that comes close to that are for dancers at the palace, but you don't seem much like a dancer nor are you from the palace. But I suppose… I can ask my wife to help you make something such as that. Come on."

**Regular POV**

Danielle noticed that he was trying to lead her somewhere, so she followed. He picked out something and handed it to her.

_He's helping me pick…?_

Danielle shook her head. Even though she was a girl, she was definitely not wearing a dress. The man said something and picked something else for her. Once again, she shook her head.

_Maybe I could show him what I want._

Danielle pointed to her pants and showed him how she wanted it. The man only said something, but laughed. He continued to say something, but then motioned her to follow him to the back.

…_.Okay…? Where are you taking me now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

* * *

Danielle was lead to the back of the store belonging to the old man whose name was Abayomi. Danielle looked around and noticed two wooden flat beds to the side. Her eyes skimmed around the area and she saw how it resembled much of a home. In fact, she concluded this _was_ their home. She saw a mirror on her right and practically jumped when she saw her reflection. Her hair which was originally dark brown was now that of silver, grey. Her eyes once light brown were now golden, and her skin was darker than before.

_Was the sun that hot to completely change my color, or something?! Why do I look so different!?_

Danielle snapped back to reality when the man called for her. Although it wasn't exactly her name, she knew he was referring to her. She saw that he was standing next to an old woman most likely around his age as well. She was sitting on an old chair, but it was enough to support her weight. She had what seemed like an old style of a weaving machine on the table.

"Khepri," she stated slowly as if Danielle was deaf.

"Ah.. Oh! Danielle," she replied pointing to herself.

They both gave a look of concern and began speaking to one another again.

**Their POV**

The man walked inside his cozy home where he and his wife have lived for so many years. It may look rundown, but he couldn't ask for anything else. It was _his _home and he was still with his wife. That was enough. He smiled to see his wife still working hard and approached her.

"Khepri?" he spoke up.

"Ah? Abayomi? Taking a break already? Or perhaps things are going slow," Khepri smiled at him.

"No, see, a girl walked in looking for something to wear, but I'm afraid she looks like an orphan."

"Oh my. What makes you say that?" she asked worriedly.

"She is wearing such strange clothing. I have never seen anything like it, nor from the palace either. I think they leave whatever they can make for her and she can't speak properly either," Abayomi shook his head.

"Oh, you're exaggerating, dear. That's not possible. Even orphans and strays can speak properly. Perhaps she is a foreigner?"

"That's what I thought at first when she entered our store. But I believe she is one of those rare outcasts. Her appearance is none like any foreigner or even people around her."

"So you believe she was mistreated and was not taught a single thing? Poor dear… Does she understand even a little bit?" Khepri asked.

"Not that I know of, but I had to slowly tell her my name. She can't really pronounce her name correctly either," Abayomi sighed. "Dalila? Come here."

They watched as the girl approached them and Khepri smiled.

"Khepri," she began slowly. "My name is Khepri."

"Ah? Oh… Danielle," she replied.

"Oh… the poor dear… Abayomi! How about we help teach her? We could adopt her!" Khepri suggested.

"I was just thinking that. We can't really leave her alone after finding her situation like this." Abayomi's eyes perked up after remembering the reason he came in. "Khepri? It seems this girl does not like any of the clothes we have outside. She wants something resembling… that weird legging she has on."

"She still wants something like that even though you offered her a nice dress? My, what a strange girl indeed. Well, I suppose I can make something of the sorts. In the meantime, how about we cook her something? She must be starving," Khepri went over to the fireplace. (I'm not exactly sure what they used to cook so I'm just going to say fireplace.)

Abayomi nodded, but his expression fell slightly when he saw what Danielle was holding.

**Regular POV**

Danielle merely blinked and stared at them blankly.

_What are they talking about…? _Danielle sighed.

She felt like she couldn't leave though; it might be rude. Danielle decided to wander around while they talk about something. She glanced toward them and couldn't help but smile a bit. They seem to be very loving to each other. Something shiny suddenly caught her eyes. (yes… shiny… heheheh…) She walked over to it and examined it carefully. It was something close to a sword, yet it was shorter than a sword but longer than a dagger. She picked it up with interest and noticed how it easily she can move it around in her hand as if she were a part of it.

"Dalila?" Abayomi began.

Danielle turned around still holding the weapon. Abayomi asked something and pointed at it. She gasped and quickly put it down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was yours!" she exclaimed. She had no way of knowing how to apologize so she bowed her head hoping he would understand.

Abayomi said nothing, but then chuckled. He walked over and picked up the weapon and began to speak once again. Although he knew Danielle could not understand, he was probably only remembering something he used to do for his eyes were in a thoughtful daze. He turned back to Danielle, flipped the weapon up in the air, and caught it by the handle. Her jaws dropped.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. Whether he understood it or not, he could probably tell by her expression that she was amazed, so he smiled.

Abayomi motioned her to sit down at the table while they clear it.

_Oh? Are they going to eat? Why are they inviting me?_

Danielle decided to help them set up the table instead. She hated chores, but come on, she barely knows them yet they're helping her for some reason.

_Egypt's not going to be so bad after all. _Danielle thought with a small smile. _Still.. It doesn't explain how I got here and why my appearance changed…_

**Their POV**

"Dalila? What are you doing with that?" Abayomi asked.

Abayomi noticed her panic a bit and stammered jumble of random words. He saw how she bowed her head apologetically, so she must be trying to apologize.

_This girl is strange indeed being interested in swords more than clothing… _Abayomi couldn't help but chuckle.

He went to pick it up and examined it, memories rushing from the sword to his mind.

"I'll let you on a little secret… This weapon was mine a long time ago when I was a thief. I fought everyone and everything that tried to capture me. I'm sure you're wondering how an old man like me used to be a thief and live here not being bothered by guards at all. I tried to invade the palace once, but I was caught. Right when I was about to receive punishment, the Pharaoh stood up and defended me… He said that there was goodness in my heart and that I should be given a second chance… To let someone like me survive, I owe him my life," he gazed at the sword thoughtfully.

Abayomi glanced at Danielle not knowing whether or not she understood some of it, but decided to give her a little show. He flipped the sword into the air, and watched as it spun rapidly. He concentrated and timed the right moment to catch it. He opened his hands and easily caught the sword's handle. Abayomi turned to Danielle after hearing her shout out in amazement. He smiled at her astonished face.

"My wife and I sell clothes for the Pharaoh now. He says my wife's designs are original. She also makes wonderful food. Come with us," he motioned her to follow him to the table.

Although, she didn't sit down. She searched around and soon began to set the table. Khepri smiled.

"My, what a nice young girl!"

**Regular POV**

As Danielle was setting the table, she felt something rustle in her pocket. She paused and slid her hands inside to pull the object out. It was a green plant like substance, a root perhaps. She stared at it curiously and realization struck her.

_Oh! This is valerian plant that we were supposed to use in our science project. Ah… I think it's too late for them to use it now since I'm… well, gone. I can always use it for something else. _Danielle shrugged and placed the plant back in her pocket.

After dinner, the sun began to slowly fade out into darkness, replaced by a whiter light and the coolness of air. Danielle had helped clear the table, but realized how late it was already.

"It's getting late… I better go and find a way home," Danielle mumbled to herself. "But how do I even get home…?"

"Dalila?" a gentle voice called out to her.

She turned around to see Khepri showing Danielle the bed. Khepri motioned her to come sleep, but Danielle shook her head. They were giving a stranger hospitality and she didn't want to be a bother. Khepri noticing this insisted and gently pushed Danielle on the bed. She softly muttered something and slept over on the other bed while her husband slept on the floor. By this time, Danielle felt really bad, but she slowly dazed out and immediately fell asleep. In the middle of the night, she awoke tiredly and looked around trying to figure out where she was.

_Oh yeah, I magically appeared in Egypt… I hope they don't send the entire police force to search for me… _

Danielle suddenly felt less tired and began to look around the house. It was dark, but the moonlight struck through the window giving her enough vision to see. Danielle merely walked around taking everything in. This place seemed too old century. But then again she didn't know much about Egyptians, so this must be how they live. Danielle soon spotted something she recognized as vinegar. (I don't know if they really did have that, but I need this for upcoming events.) She knelt down to closely observe it, and indeed, it was vinegar.

_This might come as use for me in the future. _Danielle thought with a smirk.

She turned back to her bed, but noticed that the old man had no blanket. She looked over at the old peaceful lady sleeping and saw that he had given her his blanket. Danielle walked over to her bed and placed the blanket over the old man. They need it more than her after all. She didn't mind the cold much, anyway. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the full moon outside and she admired its glow. She decided to get some fresh air and walked outside.

Danielle noticed how peaceful Egypt was at night. There were no rushing crowds screaming or laughing. Nothing but the wind and the coolness of night. She inhaled the as fresh cold air ran through her nose and out. It was a clear night; a perfect weather in her opinion. Danielle decided to sit down near the house and just stare at the moon. After a few minutes, she heard a rustle. Her eyes and ears became alert. She stood up and looked around listening for another sound of movement. It was completely silent.

Unknown to her, there was a shadow above the roof tops right behind her staring down. The figure stared down at her and disappeared. Danielle still continued to search around, making sure this mysterious noise was not something after her. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she immediately turned around ready to defend herself. Her eyes met that of the old man, Abayomi.

"Dalila?" he asked something in his foreign language.

Danielle assumed he was asking why she was outside, so she merely shook her head and smiled reassuringly. She took one last glance outside and followed Abayomi back in. Abayomi also turned to look outside and slightly shifted his head to the roof tops. He closed his eyes and shut his door tightly. Abayomi stood next to the bed while Danielle crawled back in. He muttered something and went back to sleep on the floor. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep as well.

Next morning, she woke to the smell of something fresh and could almost taste it in her mouth. She rolled over and saw Abayomi cooking while Khepri was back on her weaving machine. She looked outside the window wondering what time it was and saw many people walking back and forth outside.

_Did I oversleep?_

Khepri was the first to notice her awakening and smiled with a greeting it seemed. Abayomi turned around and also smiled. He placed the food on the table while Khepri stopped what she was doing to assist him. They motioned Danielle to come over and join them once again. She slightly smiled sheepishly and ate with them. After breakfast, Abayomi walked to the front of his store and opened the shop. Khepri continued weaving. She pointed at Danielle, then pointed to Abayomi.

_She wants me to follow him…?_

Danielle nodded and followed Abayomi.

**Abayomi's POV**

As Abayomi opened his shop, he squinted his eyes at the sun.

"Thank Ra for a new day," he said.

Abayomi turned around and nearly jumped back when he saw Danielle right behind him.

"Dear Ra! I really am growing too old," Abayomi panted.

Danielle merely stared at him questioningly.

"You have silent feet; that's a good skill," Abayomi smiled. "Now, being that you are unable to understand us, I will teach you. This is called linen wrap. Linen. Wrap."

"Linen wrap?" Danielle repeated what he said.

Abayomi's eyes widened at how well she pronounced it.

"Maybe this could go quicker than I expected."

**Regular POV**

Danielle rose her eyebrow when the man nearly ended up having a heart attack.

_I wasn't that quiet was I…?_

Once again, he jumbled on about something that she completely didn't understand. She inwardly sighed loudly and wondered why they tried talking to her when they know she couldn't understand anything whatsoever. Her head was beginning to hurt just trying to figure out what they wanted her to do.

_Ann's better at this kind of stuff… She catches on pretty quickly in a lot of languages for some reason. Smart girl… No, just kidding. She likes Kaiba._

Danielle couldn't help but snicker at the thought, but Abayomi didn't notice that. He walked up to one of those man skirts and began to say something in his language slowly. He continuously pointed at it and repeated the same word over and over again. Danielle repeated after him questioningly, but his eyes perked up. It was almost as if he was amazed by her repeating what he had been saying over and over again. Abayomi walked up to one of the dresses and did the same thing, only it was a different word.

_Oh! He's trying to help me understand his language better. I was never good at languages… How many times have I half-assed Spanish class? I guess it's worth a try… But I'm in for another major headache… _Danielle sulked.

**A month later**

It's been a month since Abayomi had been trying to teach her, and she caught on quickly. It was as if it all came naturally. Over the weeks, she had been waking up in the middle of the night and did a little experimenting with her valerian plant. Sometimes she would work outside as to not wake up Khepri and Abayomi, but she stopped after the first two weeks. Abayomi told her that the guards were searching around for anyone suspicious and they might assume she's one of them, so she had to do her experimenting quietly as possible.

On the third week, Khepri had apparently completed the clothes that Danielle asked for. Even though it wasn't exactly how Danielle imagined it would look like, it was close enough and Khepri put a lot into it. It didn't seem normal for them to make something like this. She wore something that imitated a long skirt, however, the front was ripped open, but was left enough to still stay on her waist. Sewed into this skirt were pants that reach eight above her knee. They were slightly loose on her, giving her comfort to move around. The shirt was more of a tank top, but there were sleeves, yet her shoulders were revealed. She had felt weird with her stomach showing, so she tied a large sash around it.

_Not what I had in mind, but this will do I suppose._

Danielle have tried to make sense of how she got there, but only resulted in a major headache, so she put it past her for a while and just enjoyed being sheltered by these kind people. However, that one sound of the footsteps of people will change things.

"Oh? Customers? I'll handle this, Dalila. You can continue eating," Abayomi stood up.

Danielle nodded. She was used to them calling her Dalila. It turned out, they thought she couldn't pronounce her own name. She found that sort of amusing. She held the spoon to her mouth, ready to take a bite of the delicious food Abayomi had made until she heard something break out at the shop. She immediately stood up and ran over, Khepri following her with worry. They both stopped to see Abayomi arguing with about six to seven guards.

"I told you. I do not know about this thief that has been stealing around these parts," Abayomi answered sternly to them.

"Why should we believe you?" their leader, it seemed, asked. "You're probably lying."

"Are you only suspecting me because I was once a thief? I quit that many years ago! I am loyal to the Pharaoh now."

"Ha! Once a thief, always a thief, Abayomi. I don't know what the Pharaoh saw in you, but you're probably hiding them somewhere here."

"You are the one lying. I can see it in your eyes that you merely dislike me because you believe I am lower than you. You are doing this for yourself, aren't you?" Abayomi strictly glared at them.

"How dare you talk to us like we're equals!" another guard shouted in anger.

"Please!" Khepri cried out running over to Abayomi. "We have done nothing wrong! We do not even know this thief that lurks around! Abayomi still faithfully serves the Pharaoh, so please!"

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to, woman!" another one stepped out yelling at Khepri.

She flinched, but stood by Abayomi's side while he stood by her protectively. Danielle glared at these guards. There were some words she didn't understand, but she knew for sure that they were accusing Abayomi of something he didn't do. Danielle stepped out and stood in front of them, challenging these guards boldly with her glare.

_Who ever heard of people coming in to threaten old people? These guys need to get whatever it is out of their ass and leave them alone._

"Dalila?" Abayomi exclaimed.

"Oh? What do we have here? I thought you said you weren't hiding anyone, Abayomi?"

"No! She has done nothing wrong!" Khepri defended Danielle.

"Keep your mouth shut!" one of them came up to backslap her across the face.

Danielle saw this and she was about to stop him, but Abayomi stepped in first. It shocked her and everyone else in the room how well he grasped the guard's wrist so easily without budging. The guard, on the other hand, was having a hard time. Abayomi glared at the man and threw him back.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife," his voice was deep and stern.

Danielle was slightly scared for an instant how threatening his voice sounded. She was glad she never got him angry during the month she stayed with them.

"Oh my," the leader faked worry. "What will the Pharaoh say if he heard that _the _Abayomi had betrayed him?"

"You know very well that you intruded in my home accusing me of something I did not commit."

"Really? I recall how we came in looking for a thief, and here, and ex-thief tries to fight against us without warning."

"How dare you," Danielle hissed. "You attacked Khepri. Now accuse Abayomi?"

Okay, well, maybe her knowledge of their language still has yet to be fully learned, but that sentence was the best she could do to make sense.

"It's our word against all of yours," he mocked. "Guards. Arrest them!"

As they charged inside, Abayomi pushed Danielle and Khepri into the back room and stood in front of the guards.

"Go! Take care of each other!" Abayomi shouted trying to fight off the guards, who were also armed by the way.

"What of you?" Danielle asked. _I sound so formal! It's freaking irritating!_

"I'll be fine!"

"Come, Dalila," Khepri pulled Danielle along with her.

Danielle couldn't help but look back to see Abayomi having a hard time fighting off all those guards by himself. Her eyes filled with determination as she followed Khepri.

"Through the back door, Dalila!" she ushered.

"Hide, Khepri. I go back," Danielle ran back toward the bed she had slept on.

"Dalila!" Khepri cried out, but Danielle didn't look back.

She dove under her bed and took out a box. She hurriedly opened it and grabbed one of the small, circular item. She took a small cloth and tied it around her mouth. Running back in the shop, Danielle saw Abayomi close to tiring out and fainting. He was sweating and panting heavily, but continued to fight.

_Let's put my experiment to the test… _Danielle thought with a smirk.

She ran back in the room only to have Abayomi shout out her name in shock, but she ignored him.

"Hold breath, Abayomi!" she cried out.

In and instant, she threw down her stink bomb and grabbed Abayomi, who had held his breath immediately after she threw it down. The smell flowed through the air like a plague. The guards' eyes got teary and blurry as they began to choke. There were cries such as,

"What is this disgusting smell!?" or "I can't breathe!"

Danielle rushed out as fast as she could seeing how Abayomi was losing his breath. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw that weapon. That weapon that called out to her the first time she laid eyes on it.

_This isn't the time to want something that doesn't belong to me!_

Her mind shouted that, but whether it was consciously or subconsciously, her hand grabbed the sword and continued to help Abayomi out.

"They're getting away!"

"I can't see anything!"

"My nose! It burns!"

"Almost there, Abayomi," Danielle noticed how he was getting weary and ready to go unconscious. He was tired from the fight after all. As they got outside, Danielle looked around. "…Khepri?"

"You will come with us without a struggle, or else an accident might happened to this nice old lady," a voice in the shadows spoke.

Danielle turned to see one of the guards. He had escaped and discovered them… The cold knife was pressed softly against a frightened Khepri's neck. She couldn't scream. She couldn't whimper. She was just held there. And all Danielle and Abayomi could do was stand and watch.

"Khepri…" Abayomi whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

The guard chuckled sinisterly as he just held onto the fragile old woman. Abayomi could barely keep his eyes open, and was panting heavily. Danielle cursed in her mind and glared at the guard with her teeth gritted.

"Give Khepri!" Danielle growled.

"No," he smirked. "If you don't cooperate, this woman will suffer more than just death. If we can't find this thief, then you three will just have to suffice."

"Please… Don't hurt my wife," Abayomi could barely speak.

"Begging are we?" the guard laughed with all his might. "Come on, let's go. And no more tricks, or this woman will be gone before you could say, 'help us, Ra.'"

"Why all guards bad?" I whispered to Abayomi.

"They're not all corrupted… I know others who would never harm an innocent person…" Abayomi shook his head.

"What are you two whispering about?!" the guard commanded an answer.

"No! Run! Forget about me," Khepri shouted.

"Quiet, you old hag!" the guard's grip on her tightened.

Danielle saw her chance. He was distracted by her cry and his emotions had definitely gotten the best of him if he shouted at Khepri in anger like that. Not wanting to be too sudden, Danielle reflected the sword to the high-noon sun, and it was damn bright and hot. She aimed it at the guard who was beginning to look back toward her and Abayomi, but hit straight into the burning light. As the guard screamed in pain at his eyes being blinded, his grip on Khepri lessened.

"GET DOWN, KHEPRI!" Danielle ordered.

Khepri did as she was told and managed to duck down without the guard's dagger leaving a scratch on her. Danielle ran at the guard and tackled him down, both struggling for the possession of the dagger. Of course, Danielle against a full grown man had a very likely outcome… He rolled over and was now pinning her down, glaring at her with hatred.

"You'll be the first to go, girl!" he cried out.

As he was about to plunge the dagger into her chest, he paused and practically jumped off of her screaming in pain. Danielle's jaws dropped. She glanced over at Khepri who had fainted after that wild event, and Abayomi was on the ground panting and barely conscious.

_Wha-? Then who? _Danielle wondered.

Danielle turned her gaze over at the screeching guard holding his leg in pain. She closely examined it, and it was not a stab wound. It was a burnt wound… Danielle looked down at the weapon that she had placed in her sash immediately after reflecting the sun. She remembered how the guard's legs shifted as he began to strike down at her, and he must have touched the sword.

_The sword was heated up by the sun?_

She placed her hand slightly above it, and indeed, it was vibrating off heat. The guard was still screaming in pain, for the burnt mark was deep and the length of the weapon. Danielle was slightly getting irritated about his whiney screams and decided to knock him unconscious with the back of the weapon.

"Check over there! I thought I heard something! Find them!" a voice not far ordered.

_They're coming for us… _

Danielle grabbed Khepri and Abayomi, leaving the no good guard behind. Carrying two people was a difficult job, mind you, but she tried her best to get them somewhere safe.

"Dalila…" Abayomi could barely utter.

"Abayomi? No. Rest," she shook her head.

"There is… a hideout… over on… the right…" he struggled.

"What?"

"Thieves' Tavern… A secret place… Shelter for the wounded thieves… Tell them… itja… (iTA)."

_That means thief doesn't it? That's a simple password… _Danielle scoffed at the thought.

But there was no time to be pondering over a password. She needed to get there quick, and hopefully, these thieves would help Abayomi and Khepri.

_Michael… If I told you were I was going right now, you'd die of jealousy. _Danielle inwardly snickered at the thought.

Michael had been fascinated by thieves in Egypt and how they somehow managed to still raid a tomb even with all those traps. But he also told her how violent they could be toward others… Even another thief, but a thief would never kill a thief. That was a law to them. Fights are okay. Killing is an act of treason.

_But that means they could kill anyone that's not a thief… like me…_

Now Danielle was a little nervous, but she can't back down now. She turned to the right and was led to a dead end.

"Eh…?"

Danielle was about to ask Abayomi if they went the wrong way, but he had fallen asleep. Danielle didn't know where else to go, so she merely stood there and hoped by some miracle, something might happen. She place Khepri and Abayomi down carefully and leaned back against the wall. However, the wall seemed to have shifted to the right, and she fell right through.

"AHH!" she screamed bloody-murder.

But she managed to grab onto the wall with both her hands before she had plummeted down these hidden stairs. Her heart was racing as she tried to calm herself down.

_Luck is definitely on my side…_

She pushed herself up, grabbed a hold on Khepri and Abayomi, and walked down the stairs. She must have stepped on a certain stepping stone because the wall closed by itself. Everything was pitch black, but was immediately lit up by torches on the side of the walls. She continued heading down the stairs and reached a door. Danielle inhaled and exhaled to calm herself and knocked. On the door was a look out thing, and it was opened for her to meet a pair of eyes.

"Password…"

"Thief," she replied.

The man paused for a moment, probably pondering on how a teenage girl knew the password. But once his eyes shifted over to Abayomi, it widened. The door was immediately swung open to reveal a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. But his skin was not as tan as the people in Egypt.

_J-Jounouchi?! What's he doing here?! _Danielle thought with astonishment.

"Abayomi!" he cried out. "What happened?!"

"Guards. Abayomi fought them," Danielle explained in the simple words she knew.

"Come in, quickly," he ushered.

As they entered, the laughter or shouts turned into whispers and mutters. Everyone stared at the four of them curiously or astonished. This blonde boy that looked like Jounouchi summoned someone and helped Abayomi and Khepri to a room. The person examined them closely, but he was no doctor.

"So how is he?" the blonde boy asked.

"He's just worn out and she is still in a bit of shock, but with rest, they'll be good as new," the person smiled.

"Thank Ra…"

"I'll be bringing them some water and food. Would you like any um…"

"Oh. Danielle," Danielle nodded.

"…..? Uh. Right… Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you." _He must also think I mispronounce my name… Maybe I should start using Dalila… Nah!_

The man left and the blonde boy was left with her. He stared at her as if she had done something wrong. She was slightly getting nervous. Even Jounouchi couldn't look at people like that. Perhaps this boy wasn't Jounouchi after all.

"I have never seen you around before. How did you come across Abayomi?"

…_How do I say it again…?_

"Uhh.. Abayomi… took me in," Danielle forced her words out slowly.

The boy obviously thought it was strange. Her speech was accented and slightly off. He still understood her, though. She didn't look like a normal Egyptian. He was about to ask her another question, but she began first.

"You… look familiar. Is your name Jounouchi?"

"Jounouchi? You must come from someplace else since you have such strange naming."

"What about Joey, then?" Danielle tried again.

"I prefer Josef… What is a Joey? That doesn't even sound like a name… But enough of that. How did someone like you manage to escape when even Abayomi couldn't handle it?"

Danielle felt insulted! Was he implying that a mere girl can't help herself? The nerve! Danielle stood up angrily and began to accidentally speak English.

"Are you saying I can't protect myself?! It's because I look like a short, weak girl, isn't it!? Well excuse me for not looking buff and tall like boys, but girls can have equal amount of strength as some boys, too!"

"What? Slow down! I don't understand a thing you're saying!" _She's crazy!_

"I am not weak," Danielle said in the language he understood.

"All right! I'm sorry if I offended you," Josef sighed with relief. He may not have understood her, but when women are mad, they can be a little intimidating. "So how did you escape?"

"These," she showed him the stink bombs.

"What.. are those…?" he reached for one.

"Don't touch. It's called a stink bomb. Smells really bad," Danielle explained.

"You made that?"

Danielle nodded. It wasn't that hard. Anyone from her science class could make one. But it seemed that stink bombs weren't exactly known around here. This just caused more questions to pop into her mind. How did she end up in Egypt? Why does this boy look like that one boy from Yugioh? Josef studied her for a minute. She didn't look like a normal Egyptian at all. In fact, she didn't even act normal or speak normally.

"Where are you from?" Josef asked.

"…." Danielle didn't know what to answer. If she even did tell him, would he understand? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

_I guess she doesn't want me to know. Secretive as well as ill-tempered. Reminds me of someone… _"All right. I'm assuming you don't want to tell me, but by the way you struggle to speak, it must mean you aren't from around her, right?"

Danielle nodded. "Abayomi teach me… err… taught me? Teach.. Taught…" _Which one was it again?_

"Taught."

"Yeah, that…"

"You're not that good, are you?"

"Be quiet!" Danielle shouted and pouted.

They were both interrupted by another man harshly opening the door. He had both the expression of annoyance and anger.

"You said you were the only one who was going to occupy this room! Extra people cost extra pay, Josef!" he shouted.

"Abayomi's hurt! You should at least be grateful of him, for he found this place and that's how you were able to earn money," Josef stood up and glared at the man.

"I don't care. Money is money. If he can't afford it, then him and those two hags need to get going!"

…_DID HE JUST SAY HAG!? IS HE CALLING ME A HAG!? WHY THAT NO GOOD-! _Danielle clenched her fist and glared at the man. _No one calls Khepri a hag either!_

"I'll get the money later, I only have enough for me right now," Josef tried to reason.

"Then out they g-"

The man was interrupted by Danielle shoving him to the wall. She gritted her teeth and growled. The man looked to shocked to push her off, but tried to glare back.

"You're no better than guards…" she hissed.

Danielle took out the pouch that she had stolen from those two guards a month ago and threw it harshly at the wall letting it land with a clunk onto the ground. She let go of him and began to walk out of the room, but not before giving him one last venomous leer. She made her way through the so called tavern with many people staring at her. They must have heard the conversation that just occurred because many gave her small glances while others just examined her as if she were an object. (meaning they were giving her perverted looks just in case some of you didn't figure it out).

She had heard Josef call out her name… or at least tried to… But she kept walking up the stairs and the wall automatically opened for her. She stepped out and heard the wall closing behind her. She inhaled and looked to the sky. It was slightly getting cooler. Still warm, but cooler than before. Danielle peeked through the alley to make sure those guards weren't still after her. When it was empty, she decided to explore as long as she stayed near the alley and not get lost. She strolled out of the alley and turned toward a close by marketplace. However, it seemed crowded. People were gathered around and there were many shouts, whispering, or cheering.

_Hmm? Where's the fire?_

"That's him all right. That's the Pharaoh's son," a man nodded.

"My, he looks like he'll make a fine Pharaoh some day," the woman next to him smiled.

Danielle practically forced her way through the crowd just to see who they were talking about. _I want to see this "young Pharaoh."_

But she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes met that of this "Pharaoh." His violet eyes determined looking, yet compassionate. And the only thing to give him away. His multi-colored hair. He stared at her curiously, wondering why she was so filled with shock. But, he had to continue walking with his father.

"Y-Yugi?" Danielle stammered. She approached him slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Yugi looked at her strangely. She realized she had been speaking in English again, and was about to ask again, but a guard came up and blocked her way.

"What kind of language was that. Are you mocking the Pharaoh and his son?!"

Danielle glared at him. "Look before you leap."

"What did you say, girl!?" he raised his spear.

Danielle held the handle of the weapon that she had took from Abayomi's house. She had meant to give it back, but she must have forgotten. Lucky she did forget, though. Before a bloody fight broke out, a voice interrupted them.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"My Pharaoh, this wretched little girl mocks you with some strange language. It could be a curse she is trying to place upon you!"

"Now settle down. If she was dangerous, I would have noticed," the man shook his head.

"But, sir!"

"Father, she didn't do anything. She doesn't seem like a bad person," the boy spoke up.

_He even sounds like Yugi!_

"I'm sorry, but, what is your name?" Danielle asked.

"It's only polite to address yours first," he smiled.

"My name is… Dalila," she hesitated to say. _I guess I better use that name after all._

"I'm Atem. It's nice to meet you, Dalila."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong? You seem disappointed?"

"No… It's nothing, I'm sorry to bother… royalty," Danielle tried to think of the right words.

"Now begone, girl," the guard ordered.

She sent him a glare and walked off, but waved a good-bye to Atem. There were even more whispered amongst the crowd now.

"Did you see what she did?"

"She talked to the Pharaoh and his son so easily!"

"She is brave, or foolish."

Danielle felt awkward. Although, she would find it strange herself if some random person came up to you speaking a strange language and talks to you like an equal. She didn't care much for royalty to peasant system, but at that moment, she just felt awkward.

_Maybe it was because I thought he was Yugi. But… it can't be a coincidence. No one can look like Yugi so… very down to detail. Except for the tan skin… Ah! My head hurts!_

But something struck her. She remembered Michael telling her that Yugi was an Egyptian Pharaoh. That person looked exactly like Yugi, and he was to be the next Pharaoh.. Then there was that boy Josef who looked exactly like Jounouchi.

"This… No way… It's impossible… I'M IN YU GI OH?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ahh… still don't own yugioh

Danielle paced back and forth. People stared at her, but she ignored it to try and think how any of this was possible.

"I didn't eat anything that would make me hallucinate… And I'm positive I didn't go into a coma during class," she muttered to herself. "But that really does mean I magically appeared here… It was like I was transported here. Then the question is, why am I here, and how do I get home…?"

"Dalila?"

Danielle turned swiftly around. No one knows her fake name other than Abayomi, Khepri, and Atem. This voice was different. It turned out to be Josef, so she calmed down.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" she asked him in his language.

"Abayomi told me."

"Abayomi!? Is he all right?" Danielle asked worriedly.

Josef eyes were in a daze as he stared at the ground. He looked up at Danielle and stared at her, remembering Abayomi's words.

_**Flashback**_

_**Abayomi let out a small groan. Josef immediately went over to Abayomi's side and looked at him with concern.**_

"_**Dalila?" Abayomi tried to blink out the figure.**_

"_**No. It's Josef."**_

"_**Josef? I haven't seen you in a long time," Abayomi slightly smiled. "Where is Dalila?"**_

"_**You mean Dan..Danel…?" Josef tried to pronounce her name.**_

_**Abayomi chuckled. "If you had spoken to her, you would have noticed how she can't speak well."**_

"_**Yes. I concluded she is a foreigner."**_

"_**No. She used to be an outcast is what I concluded. You noticed how she looks nothing like any foreigner or Egyptian," Abayomi corrected.**_

"_**I see…"**_

"_**Listen, Josef. My wife and I can't look after her any longer. We would only put her in danger since we got her involved with us…"**_

"_**Does that mean…?"**_

_**Abayomi nodded. "Khepri and I will go into hiding until we know for sure they are no longer after us. Unfortunately, it is our word against all of theirs… But the palace has no record of Dalila, so as long as you look after her, she'll be safe."**_

"_**You should rest at my place before you leave, though," Josef suggested.**_

"_**No. An old man like me will only slow you down. Khepri can't handle the long journey either."**_

"_**You aren't just an old man, Abayomi! You're the greatest thief we have ever known!"**_

"_**Ex-thief," Abayomi smiled. "I hear there is another prodigy out there, so that makes me a normal old man. Find Dalila. A girl like her can definitely survive the journey with you."**_

"_**Yes… She seems different than any other girl who was an outcast or mistreated. She is anything **_**but **_**fragile," Josef referred to when Danielle shoved the man against the wall and yelled at him for implying she was weak.**_

"_**Yes. And she has interests in my weapons, too," Abayomi chuckled. He had seen her take it form his house as they were escaping. She even used it correctly without knowing it. "She has no knowledge of handling my weapon, so teach her."**_

"_**Can she really handle a sword, Abayomi? **_**Your **_**sword?"**_

"_**She helped us escape didn't she?" he smiled. "Now go. And do not wait for me. I will be gone by the time you come back."**_

_**Josef stared at Abayomi, concerned filled his eyes. But he knew that once Abayomi made up his mind about something, there's no changing it. Josef nodded and stood up, walking out the door.**_

"_**May the gods be with you, Abayomi…"**_

**End of Flashback**

"I am to take care of you now," Josef spoke up

"Huh?" Danielle stared at him cluelessly.

"Abayomi doesn't want to put you in danger, so he's leaving you in my care. We will wait until nightfall to head on out, so we should get some rest right now."

"Wait, wait, wait! Where's Abayomi!"

"As of now, he could be anywhere."

"But…his sword," Danielle looked down at the weapon. Sure she liked it, but it wasn't hers.

"Abayomi wants to give that to you. He has asked me to teach you how to handle it. You seem independent, so I will be teaching you how to survive in the desert," Josef explained.

"Abayomi… Gave this.. to me?" Danielle whispered mostly to herself.

"NO WAY! THAT IS AWESOME! I GET TO KEEP A SWORD! IN YOUR FACE MICHAEL! WHAT NOW!?" Danielle jumped up in the air and ran around cheering.

She was once again given strange glances and some people tried to hurriedly walk past her thinking she was mental. Josef had no idea what she was shouting, but she sure sounded happy. Danielle suddenly stopped cheering and stood still looking at the ground. Josef was about to ask what was wrong, but she answered for him.

"Will Abayomi ever come back?" she asked.

Josef sighed in relief, thinking she suddenly turned ill or something. Josef nodded and replied, "When they are no longer looking for him, he will return."

Danielle nodded. They both headed back to the hidden tavern to rest.

"By the way, how did you get so much money?" Josef referred to that pouch of money she threw at the wall.

"….You may not believe me if I told you…"

**The Palace**

The millennium necklace glowed, causing Isis to immediately open her eyes and gasp. Her and the other Priests were in the middle of sealing a prisoner's Ka until Isis was interrupted by not a prediction, but by a disturbance.

"Priestess Isis, what's wrong?" Priest Mahado asked.

"My necklace tells me of a disturbance…" she replied.

"A disturbance?" Priest Shada wondered.

Isis nodded. "I remember my necklace foretelling me of a murder that would occur by the hands of some of our guards. Unfortunately, it did not tell me who the murderers were, but by the time it would happen, the murderers would be revealed to us. However…"

Isis paused.

"However…?"

"…The future has been changed. The people were not murdered."

"What?! The millennium necklace was wrong?" Kalim exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this? No one could change what the millennium necklace has foretold unless they wield a millennium item!" Priest Seth shouted. "How is this possible?"

"Someone saved them…" Isis muttered.

"Can you find who this person is?" Priest Ahkenaden questioned.

"No… Ever since this occurrence, my necklace does not show me anything fully. This disturbance can now affect the future in any way possible… I can no longer predict any outcome that may affect the city, or even the Palace," Isis spoke calmly, yet she was filled with worry and concern.

Everyone was now quiet. They feared this may affect their Pharaoh most of all. If the future has no certain outcome, then anything at all could happen. The Pharaoh, who had returned with his son, had been listening quietly on his throne.

"I have met this so called disturbance," he spoke.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"You have, Father?" Atem wondered curiously.

Anknemkhanen nodded. (Gosh that's such a long name!).

"It was that girl we met back in the marketplace."

"Did she do anything to you, my Pharaoh!?" Priest Shada cried out.

The Pharaoh only chuckled and shook his head. "I sensed no danger coming from her. But she will protect herself if necessary, it seems. Dalila was her name. She mistook my son for somebody else. I do not believe she came from here. She didn't seem to see us as royalty at first."

"Then she is a foreigner?" Priest Seth asked.

(Wow. Danielle's mistaken as a foreigner a lot. But it's half true in a way, I guess. Moving on!)

"But a mere foreigner could not affect an outcome of a millennium item like this," Priest Akhenaden thought aloud. "We must search for this girl and bring her here to investigate."

"Brother, you make it sound like she is a criminal already," Akhenamkhanen spoke.

"I am only doing what I think is best for the safety of you and your son, my Pharaoh," he bowed humbly.

"If the gods allow, this girl will be brought to us by their will. If she is a disturbance and can harm the palace and Egypt, then bringing her here so sudden can cause chaos. But if she tries to invade the palace, we will know right away," the Pharaoh said.

"What of those guards that Isis predicted, Pharaoh?" Priest Seth wondered.

"We have no evidence, so unfortunately, we cannot investigate on them," he shook his head.

Atem admired his father. He spoke with such wisdom as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Yet, Atem could not figure out how that girl could be a disturbance. She may have looked different, but she seemed more confused than dangerous. The Priests and Priestess nodded and bowed to the Pharaoh's command and continued with their sealing.

**Night time**

Danielle put on a cloak that Josef had given to her. The desert night is cold, and riding a horse will only get you colder. Josef had insisted that he did the riding while she rested, but she stubbornly refused. He may look like Jounouchi, but in reality, he was a complete stranger to her, and she refuses to hold a stranger around the stomach. She would feel awkward…

They rode on into the night, getting farther and farther away from the city. Danielle thought she would be tired even after the nap. But she was fully awake. She was curious as to where Josef's home was and why they would ride during the night. Perhaps it was to escape the desert sun, but the evening was just as good for traveling. After hours of riding on a horse, they stopped in the middle of no where.

"Anything wrong?" Danielle wondered.

"No. We're here," he replied, getting off his horse.

"….Here… Where?"

Josef didn't answer. He walked over to a huge boulder and took out his sword. He engraved a symbol on the boulder, and it started to glow. As it disappeared, right next to the boulder, the sand opened revealing stairways.

_Gee, people in Egypt have a lot of hidden stairways, don't they _Danielle thought.

Josef led the horse down which was big enough to fit through, so Danielle followed his lead.

"This isn't just my home. It is also like a thieves hide out, so you must be careful not to have anyone follow you. We should be alone today. Our leader and the others probably left to raid a tomb again," Josef explained.

Danielle had not been listening the whole way. She was trying her hardest not to doze off and fall asleep right there. Josef turned around and noticed her drowsiness.

"Tired? We'll be there soon enough. You will have your own room, so be sure to lock it. If a man comes home drunk and accidentally walks in your room, well… I'm not sure how the results are going to end, but someone's going to get hurt."

_You put things too nicely, Josef… You might as well just say I might get raped, or the guy will end up bloody. _Danielle scoffed in her mind. _It's not like you'll frighten me; I've been warned by someone else already._

Yes. Michael would definitely kill her if she told him where she had been. Phillip…? He would probably get excited, try to find the place himself, and end up getting killed or something. Ann? She'd probably go look for anyone that looks like Kaiba.

As they entered, the place seemed like an underground home. Scratch that. It was like an underground mansion! Fit for any king. Danielle gaped. She was definitely going to explore the next morning and hopefully not get lost. They walked through a large hall with many hieroglyphics, and passed a lot or doors. They were most likely rooms for the people that lived with Josef.

"The first great thief found this place. He and his men built this so that it would be big enough to store treasure, weapons, food, and plenty of people," Josef explained as he saw the astonished face of Danielle.

"He built all this? Amazing!" she continued to examine the place with wonder.

"Here's your room," Josef snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'll be right across from you, so if you need anything, just knock."

Danielle nodded and locked the door when he was gone.

"Yet, somehow, I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Josef mumbled to himself outside. He shrugged it off and went to tie the horses.

Danielle let herself fall on the bed with a sigh. Her eyes tiredly stared at the ceiling, but her mind was still focusing on her friends.

"In the end… I miss them…" she sighed. "I hope Ann hasn't gotten too obsessed…"

Danielle rolled over and was just about to fall asleep when she heard movement in her room. She immediately sat up and looked around only to see no one there.

"…I guess it was my imaginatioooon!?"

Danielle was knocked off the bed and pinned to the ground. She gasped in shock and stared up at her attacker. The first thing she noticed was a scar… It resembled a double T. Next was an obnoxious smirk that laid upon her attacker's face. The way they held her, she concluded immediately that it was a male. And finally, his eyes. His violet eyes held amusement and excitement in them which went along well with that smirk of his. But there was something else in them. Something in his eyes that he hid.

"Well, well? What do we have here?" his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I never knew Josef would actually bring a woman home."

"LET GO!" Danielle shouted after realizing the position she was in.

"Hmm? You speak strangely as well. Aren't you an interesting one," he smirked even more.

He was playing with her! That made her blood boil.

_I'm not going to be treated like some… some toy! _

She pushed her weight up toward him, which loosened his grip on her for a minute, and she immediately threw him over to the side while his guard was down. She stood up immediately and kicked him on his ribs and ran toward the door to where Josef stayed. But she was immediately pulled back and shoved up against the wall. Danielle grunted from the impact and opened her eyes to see that man again. His eyes no longer held amusement, but anger. It almost seemed like his violet eyes turned red. He held her even tighter now, so she could not use her legs.

"You'll pay for that, woman!" he hissed.

Danielle felt as if she knew him. She felt annoyed the moment she saw his smirk, but now, she didn't like him in general. The only person she would get annoyed with so easily was someone she knew in Yugioh… This someone seemed definitely like,

"Bakura?" her eyes widened for the moment.

"How do you know my name?" Bakura tightened his grip on her even more. _I have never met this girl before in my life!_

Danielle snapped out of her thoughts and did the first thing that came to her mind to escape…

She head-butted him.

_Oh…kay… That wasn't a good idea… _she thought feeling slightly dizzy.

At least Bakura fell back and clutched his head in pain. She knew he was strong because he wasn't even bleeding, so he would probably recover quickly. She hastily ran toward the door, unlocked it, and tripped from dizziness. Fortunately, Josef was walking out the door and glanced down at Danielle.

"Dalila?"

"My… room…" Danielle muttered before falling asleep from both the dizziness and tiredness.

**Bakura's POV**

Bakura growled and sprinted toward the door to chase after that damned girl. He halted when he saw Josef helping her up and glared. Josef knew right away that Danielle probably had done something to Bakura to make him this mad, so he stepped in.

"She's in my care, Bakura. You can't harm her," he shook his head.

"And why the hell not!? That damned girl dared to attack, so I plan on attacking back!"

"For one thing, knowing you, you had frightened her. You may not think it at first, but she tends to defend herself if she thinks she's in danger. Also, it was Abayomi's request."

Bakura calmed down slightly after hearing Abayomi's name. But he still glared at the sleeping girl. "What connection does she have with Abayomi?"

"Unfortunately, Guards intruded his home and tried to accuse him of something he didn't commit. He tried to fight back, so now, they're probably after him. She was with them at the time. He asked me to take care of her, so she doesn't get hurt by those guards while he and Khepri go into hiding," Josef explained.

"Hmph.. That's what happens when you trust the _Almighty Pharaoh_," Bakura mocked the Pharaoh's name.

"I don't like the Pharaoh as much as you, but I still respect Abayomi's opinion," Josef stood up for Abayomi.

Bakura scoffed and turned back to the girl. She seemed to be carrying a familiar sword. "Why does she have Abayomi's sword?"

"Oh yes. He also requested for me to teach her how to fight to survive the desert. She's already independent, but her skills are below average."

"_Her_? A girl taught how to handle a sword and fight like a thief? She wouldn't last the first two hours."

"But I'm sure that bump on your head says differently," Josef walked into Danielle's room and locked the door. He heard Bakura shout from outside some very unkind words. Josef couldn't help but chuckle at Bakura's reaction to his comment. "It seems you have brought out the worst in him, Dalila. Things might brighten up a bit around here."

(oh the irony of that sentence… Josef, you have one weird sense of humor. Anyway, I'll update soon… if I finish my homework on time…)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HOMEWORK SUCKS oh and.. I don't own yugioh…

* * *

_**Ann and Phillip stood arguing in the background. It was Kaiba this and Kaiba that, or Kaiba wasn't this and Kaiba wasn't that. Either way, it was something about Kaiba. Danielle and Michael sat there boredly listening to their rant.**_

"_**They're all noobs about it. I already know what happens to everyone," Michael started a conversation. "Did you know the spirit of the puzzle was an Egyptian Pharaoh?"**_

"_**Really now? That doesn't sound the least bit surprising," Mizu leaned against the wall resting.**_

"_**Why is that?"**_

"_**Well, he's the hero and all. He also has something to do with Egypt since that puzzle has an Egyptian symbol. I'm going to take a wild guess and say Kaiba is his rival?"**_

"_**Somewhat. You're half right. But there's another," Michael corrected.**_

"_**There is? Who?" Danielle wondered.**_

"_**Bakura."**_

"_**Bakura…? The guy who I get annoyed with so easily…? He lost to Yugi already didn't he?"**_

"_**He keeps coming back, and he's more powerful than you think. He was the King of Thieves once. Why do you dislike him anyway?"**_

"_**He's just as arrogant as Kaiba. That's why," Danielle scoffed.**_

Danielle groaned and rolled over on her back, opening her eyes slowly. She sat up slowly, but flinched when her head started pounding.

"Ow, ow, ow," she rubbed her head. "I am never head-butting anyone ever again. But I guess it goes to show you how much of a thick head that stupid Bakura is. That was a weird dream, too. Why would I dream about the conversation I had with Michael? I already figured out I'm in Yugioh… Most likely the past, too."

"You're awake," a voice spoke.

Danielle looked up to see Josef standing by the doorway with a food tray.

"I thought you might be hungry," he walked over.

"Thank you," Danielle nodded. "How did Bakura get in?"

"Right… I forgot to mention to lock your window. He tends to… jump in this room to walk straight across to mine since this room is the closest to the entrance," He smiled sheepishly.

"…Thanks for telling me," Danielle gave him the oh-gee-thanks stare.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind, that's all," he defended himself. "I also want to let you know that Bakura doesn't like you now."

"I don't like him either," Danielle scoffed.

"I just want to let you know he might try to pester you a little," Josef warned.

"A little?! You call sitting on top of me little!?" Danielle shuddered from when Bakura had pinned her down.

Josef smiled and shook his head. "Once you've finished eating, meet me outside. We're going to start your training today."

"Already?" Danielle questioned. But she wasn't complaining. In fact, she was excited. Sure, she learned some defense moves from Gym class, but she wanted to learn how to fight for real.

As she sat near the window eating, her mind strayed once more to the dream. _Maybe it wasn't reminding me that I was in Yugioh. Maybe it was telling me… that Bakura was Yugi's rival in Egypt? What does that have anything to do with me?_ "Okay, I'm being paranoid… A flashback probably occurred ever since Bakura popped in uninvitingly. But then again, it's not like I need a dream to remind me how much he annoys me."

"Now you're speaking in a strange language? Aren't you full of surprises," an arrogant voice spoke from… right behind her.

Danielle swiftly turned around an jumped up, ready to defend herself against Bakura. All he did was smirk amusingly.

"What are you smiling about?" Danielle glared at him.

"Feisty, aren't we? Actually," Bakura's smirk faded away. "I'm here to settle things with you. Be lucky I'm not allowed to kill you, but hurting you is reasonable enough with me."

Danielle grabbed for her now new sword, but only to find it wasn't held in her sash. She gasped and looked around.

"Looking for this?" he smirked as he flipped the sword continuously. "It still makes me wonder how Abayomi can give a sword like this to a girl like you. You didn't even realize it was gone."

_When did he-!?_

_**He was the King of Thieves once.**_

…_I see. So this is what Michael meant about his strength. I'm at a disadvantage here!_

Danielle began to panic in her mind. She had no skills against someone like Bakura, and he's a thief no less! She tried to think of a way to get his guard down like it was last night. Last night was only luck, not skill. However, Bakura didn't seem like the type to let down his guard so easily ever again after what she did.

_I'm the one that feels like I have a concussion in the head, and he wants revenge. How immature of him…_

"You beat a girl with no skills. Oh yes, that will prove how 'powerful' you are," Danielle mocked him.

"If you had no skill, then you should've thought carefully before you attacked me."

"Well, you pinned me down! You started it!"

"I do whatever I want."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair."

_Okay, I'm getting nowhere! This guy is an immature spoiled brat! To think he's the King of Thieves!_

Danielle suddenly realized something. She stared at him and her eyes moved down to his chest. He was not wearing the Millennium Ring. She thought it was strange since he had it during Duelist Kingdom.

_Maybe he stole it from someone? Why am I thinking about that now!? I have to escape somehow!_

Bakura was walking closer and closer to Danielle with the sword in his hand. He was no longer smirking, and his eyes held no emotion. He was seriously going to hurt her.

"Wait! You prove nothing if you hurt me now. Wait until I get stronger and then fight me," Danielle tried to bargain with him.

He stopped where he was and looked at her curiously.

"You? Fight me?"

Bakura busted out laughing like a maniac. To her it was more like a normal evil laughter she usually hears from the show. Danielle growled at the fact that he found her bargain amusing.

"Just watch! I'll have enough strength to fight you one on one!"

Bakura only continued to chuckle. Did she even understand who she was challenging? Did she even know how her strength can't even possibly compare to his? Yet, she made such a claim. Perhaps it was only to prolong his attempt to hurt her, or perhaps she was now furious and wanted to fight him with her strength.

_She's either brave or very, very foolish. _Bakura smirked inwardly. "All right. Fine. But know this. If you fight one on one with me, there are no rules. And death is certain."

Bakura waited for her reaction. He expected her to back out and beg for mercy from him like every other coward that has challenged him in his life. Even those so called guards did so right after a small "harmless" battle. She looked hesitant and he smirked. In just a few seconds, she'll drop to her knees and tell him to get the beatings over with.

"Fine," Danielle answered boldly. _What am I doing?! I just agreed to fight to the death with him! Am I crazy!? If I take it back now, I'll look like a coward! I'm not letting this jerk get all cocky about it!_

Danielle seriously had no idea what possessed her to agree to such terms. Maybe she hated him so much that she was willing to go so far to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. Or maybe, she was trying to prove something to him. Either way, she had no way out of this one. What made her even more confused was Bakura's expression. He looked completely blown away. He wasn't even smirking anymore.

_His guard's down!_

Danielle ran at him and tackled him down, trying to grab the sword. He snapped back to his senses and growled, glaring daggers at her. They both struggled, but of course, Danielle struggled the most since Bakura could practically pick her up from the ground and pin her again. But he didn't. He kicked her off of him making her fly out the window screaming…

Bakura stood up only to realize what he did. He looked down at his hand and the sword was no longer there. Bakura slowly walked to the window to see what had happened to the girl. Not that he cared. It was her fault to begin with. He gazed down only to see her hanging on for dear life having stabbed the sword into the wall. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle amusingly at the pitiful sight.

_To think she actually let my guard down and was quick enough to react. This girl isn't like most of them as Josef stated. _

"All right. Since you've agreed, I won't harm you until you approach me believing that you're ready for utter defeat. I still don't expect you to win, but if you prove that you can actually fight, maybe I'll have mercy on you. But that doesn't mean I still won't kill you," Bakura turned and began walking away.

"HEY! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME!" Danielle cried out angrily, slowly slipping from her grip on the sword.

"I said I won't harm you until then, but what happens to you in between your training doesn't concern me," he mockingly smirked and walked out of the room.

"WAIT!" Danielle growled.

But before she could spout anything else, the sword began to budge. She gasped and looked at the wall. It was beginning to crack, loosening the sword. Danielle hurriedly looked around to see if anything could save her, but before she found anything, the sword fell from out the wall along with her. Danielle screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Even if she managed to survive the fall, she won't react fast enough and the sword could pierce right through her. She closed her eyes awaiting for the impact. It came all right, but it wasn't the impact she expected. She thought the impact would feel as if she hit the ground like a pancake in a pan. However, this felt more like she fell into some sort of hole that was supporting her. She opened her eyes slowly to see a pair of brown eyes looking at her with worry.

"It's not everyday I catch a girl falling from the sky like that," Josef half joked and half meant it.

"Josef! Thank goodness!" Danielle sighed with relief and fell back in his arms tiredly.

He let her down and looked up at the window seeing a crack right under it. He looked down at the sword which had landed right next to him when he had caught Danielle. None of the men were back yet, so he could only think of one conclusion.

"Bakura pushed you out, didn't he?"

"Sort of…" Danielle shrugged sheepishly. "I sort of tackled him down to get Abayomi's sword back and he kicked me out of the window."

_And she was quick enough to save herself with Abayomi's sword like that. Perhaps we should work on her reflexes today and see how quickly she can react._

"I see. Don't worry about Bakura so much. I told him not to kill you, but it seems he still thinks it's okay to hurt you. I'll have a talk with him, so just worry about your training," Josef assured. "And when the men come back, I'm sure you can handle them. After all, you once again managed to let Bakura's guard down to tackle him like that."

"That's… a little comforting," Danielle didn't know whether to feel safe or not.

Josef chuckled at her response. He walked over to the sword, took it out from the ground, and threw it at Danielle. She stood there frozen and flinched as she caught her.

"You can catch it, but you have doubt. We'll work on your reflexes first and if you still continue to flinch, then we'll work on that, too," Josef said.

Danielle nodded with determination. If she is to fight against Bakura, then she needs to work hard. _I don't think I should tell Josef about it. But it seems Bakura and him are close, so he'll be informed later… In the mean time. I need to get stronger._

Without warning, Josef aimed a punch at her causing her to jump back and fall backwards.

"Ow, ow, ow," she rubbed her head. "You could have said something…"

"There are no warnings in a battle. If you don't make the first move, your opponent will. You have to be prepared for that. You managed to dodge, but falling back like that will only give them the upper hand."

"First time not perfect," she defended herself with a pout.

"Your speech isn't perfect either." Josef couldn't help but smile when he dodged a rock thrown at him. "Your aim is fine, but not quick enough."

Danielle pouted and stood back up dusting herself off. She stood ready and determined.

_If I'm going to beat Bakura and live, then I have to do this to my full extent._

Josef threw another punch at her, which she managed to dodge and not fall this time. But as immediately as she dodged, he kicked her on the side. Luckily, she had tried to jump out of the way, so the impact only had her stagger back and wince at the pain instead of flying back.

"Are you all right?" Josef wondered if he had over done it.

"In a fight, you don't ask the other if they're fine," Danielle tried to smile away the pain. _Damn he kicks hard. I'm glad I didn't go flying! He's probably even holding back. I'm glad he's on my side._

This continued for half of the day. If Danielle had gotten hit, Josef would show her how to block it or use it against her opponent. Sometimes, Josef would throw something at her to see how quickly she reacted while he ran to attack her. This needed more reaction and helps you understand and avoid distractions that your opponent throws at you. After a long day of this, Danielle finally fell backwards tiredly. Josef was slightly tired as well, but not as tired as her.

"You did well for your first time," he complimented, walking over to Danielle. "Keep all the things I've told you in mind for tomorrow."

Josef helped her up and let her lean on him as he supported her weight. Danielle was sore all over! She could barely even walk even with Josef helping. She didn't even realize that she blacked out. Josef noticed that Danielle suddenly went limp and turned to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and decided to carry her on his back. Josef heard a few horses neighing and turned around to see that the men had come back from the raid. And with plenty of gold, too.

"You took longer than usual," Josef smirked at their arrival.

"Well, we may have underestimated that place a little," the man shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, hey. What have you got there, Josef?" another man spoke up. "You've never brought home a girl before."

"She's hot."

"All of you believe every women with breasts are 'hot,'" Josef sighed. "She is off limits."

"What? Why?!"

"She is under my care and I am to train her. It was Abayomi's request."

"Train her? You mean to fight? Look at her! She's half dead!"

"Of course. After all, we've been training since morning," Josef said that like it was nothing. A few men had their jaws dropped. "Also, if you try to touch her, you'll suffer the consequences."

"Did Bakura say that, or are you referring to yourself."

"Neither. Touch her and who knows what she'll do to you," he smiled and walked off as if what he said meant nothing.

The men were now completely astonished. What exactly did Josef mean by that? Surely this mere girl can't possibly cause them that much harm. Everyone shrugged it off and went to put their horses away. Tonight was to be celebrated for their mission complete.

As the night went on, the men partied like there was no tomorrow. Some of them had brought back… ahem… other women with them… And many got drunk. Josef stood next to Bakura who sat on a throne like chair and merely watched. Josef rarely ever celebrates with his companions. He's not much of a drinker. Bakura on the other hand usually does, but he didn't seem to be in the partying mood.

"I see you're disturbed with something," Josef snapped Bakura out of his daze.

"You never miss a thing, do you, Josef," Bakura smirked.

"So something is bothering you."

"It's that damn girl."

"Her name is Dalila by the way."

"I don't care what her name is. I want her dead!" Bakura growled.

"Until Abayomi tells me that my duty over her is done, you know very well I won't let you kill her. But may I ask why you dislike her so much? After all, yesterday was only a mishap. You surprised her after all," Josef couldn't help but think Bakura's anger was somewhat amusing. He's never seen Bakura get angry at someone so quickly.

"I don't need a reason to hate her."

(Acting sort of childish there arent you bakura tsk tsk tsk)

"I see. Then if there is no reason, you shouldn't be bothered by it and enjoy yourself like you usually do."

Bakura scoffed. Josef had got him. Josef smirked inwardly. He and Bakura have been friends for a long time and he knew how to get Bakura to talk here and there. Especially if Bakura was being unreasonable, Josef can use that to trap Bakura. There are times where Bakura traps Josef also, but it's his turn this time. Bakura stayed silent for a while, his mind raging every time he thought about that girl.

"Was it what she did this morning that has got you so frustrated?" Josef wondered seeing how Bakura was clenching his hand into a fist.

"We made a deal."

Josef's eyes now widened. First off, Bakura never makes deals. Second, if he did make one, it's never a good one. She must have done or said something to make him so interested.

"And… what was that?" Josef asked hesitantly.

"Once the training is over and she believes she's ready, we fight to the death. She actually believes she can win. How foolish. It looks like I'll kill her whether you like it or not, Josef."

"Bakura! What did you even do to make her say that!?"

"Actually, I was only planning on beating her, but she brought it up first. I just decided to make it more interesting," Bakura smirked, proud that he made such a bargain. Now he can kill that girl without any interruption. Even Josef can't interfere when a deal has been made.

"And she agreed?!" Josef exclaimed. What was Dalila thinking! How could she agree to something like that? It would have been wiser to… Josef slightly calmed down for a bit. There was no way out no matter what when it came to Bakura. Maybe it was wiser for her to actually have a chance to fight back than to endure Bakura's beatings.

Bakura let Josef's words echo in his mind. He stared straight ahead in a daze.

_**And she agreed!?**_

_**If you fight one on one with me, there are no rules. Death is certain.**_

_**Fine…**_

_**Just watch! I'll have enough strength to fight you one on one!**_

_Her words shouldn't be bothering me like this. It's her funeral, so why am I so damn aggravated?! _

Bakura could not think of anything possibly logical to understand why he was angry. Josef observed Bakura's silence. Obviously, she had agreed, but why was Bakura so quiet about it? A moment ago, he was proud that he had a chance to kill her. (yeah we call that major mood swings, hahahaha!)

"You are disturbed that she agreed…?" Josef questioned. _That's the only conclusion I can come up with. And there's only one reason behind that. _"Is it because she is not like most women who beg for your mercy?"

"You know I hate it even more when I'm read like a book," Bakura growled.

"Then be glad I can only do that, my friend," Josef chuckled. "So I am correct?"

"I've concluded that she's a foolish girl who wants to meet Anubis so badly. Yet, I feel like she defies everything I do just to annoy me. No one has ever stood up to me so easily and that is what angers me so. I'll be sure to make her suffer," Bakura hissed.

Josef felt a little concern for Danielle. She has been the only girl so far to challenge Bakura so carelessly. Even men who thought they could take Bakura on died at his hands. But Bakura's unreasonable anger made Josef wonder. So what if she agreed? Plenty of people have tried to fight Bakura and he merely entertained himself by annihilating them. So why does this girl cause Bakura's blood to boil.

_Perhaps it's because Dalila is unpredictable and Bakura could not read what she would do like most of his opponents. It looks like I'll have to train her even harder if she even had a chance of putting a scar on Bakura._

"Well, I wouldn't know the outcome to that Bakura. After all, I've been training her since you kicked her out the window until the men arrived. She's only half dead," Josef began to walk away to check on Danielle.

_What!? She survived Josef's by being only half dead!? She should have been unconscious the first two hours! Or perhaps her will and determination to beat me got her so far. What am I thinking? Her determination has nothing to do with it. Josef probably went easy on her the first time. We'll see if you get stronger or not girl, but there is no escaping your death._

Bakura sat back on his throne, smirking at his predicted triumph. Yet, a little of that anger had yet to go away, so that's all Bakura did. He sat there with a frown, no longer smirking as his men partied the rest of the night.

(boy, isn't it weird that Josef who looks like Jounouchi is so smart? Hahaha, and Danielle sure got Bakura going. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I've been getting a lot of homework lately…)


End file.
